Nuestro pequeño angel
by Nietzsche97
Summary: Kagami se ha convertido en un niño de 5 años y Kuroko tendrá que protegerlo de los shotacones que se encontrara por el camino. ¿Sera lo suficientemente fuerte o él también caerá en la tentación? Nuestro pequeño ángel corre peligro y mucho. AllxKagami
1. Chapter 1

**Hace tiempo que queria escribir algo sobre _Kuroko no basuke_ y aqui esta ! x3 **

**Tengo otros fics que debo continuar pero no pude evitarlo Q.Q Debía hacerlo! y mas si amo a Kagami uvu**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que les guste la idea uvu es un GOMXKagami ~~~**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Las personas que volteaban a verlo susurraban cosas como _"es tan joven", "¿será su hijo?" "se ven tan tiernos"_ y demás cosas que prefería ignorar, algunas mujeres podían llegar a ser, en verdad, pervertidas. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas pasar desapercibido como siempre lo hacía, pero eso era casi imposible si llevaba en brazos a un pequeño pelirrojo que parecía bajado del cielo.

-Kagami-kun terminara dándome muchos problemas si sigue de esta forma.- sus ojos inexpresivos viajaron al niño que reía feliz de la vida, Kuroko aún no podía llegar a una conclusión que no sobrepasara la delgada línea que separaba la realidad de la fantasía, ¿Cómo rayos el enorme pelirrojo se había convertido en un niño de 5 años?

Y pensar que todo había comenzado esa hermosa mañana de sábado, cuando había llegado al departamento del As de Seirin para ir a jugar el deporte que tanto amaban. Al principio se había sorprendido cuando noto que la puerta estaba abierta pero luego esa sorpresa se había vuelto preocupación cuando al ingresar encontró todo desordenado, casi como si un huracán hubiese estado dentro. Comenzó a buscar algún rastro de vida hasta que encontró al pequeño en medio de un montón de ropa.

 _-¿Quién eres?- recordaba que había preguntado la sombra cuando el niño le miro con aquellos enormes ojos, curioso_.

 _-Taiga.- había respondido este para luego sonreírle, algo en el corazón de Kuroko se removió, era casi como un ángel caído, tenía la misma sonrisa que su luz, eso significaba que era él, pero… ¿Cómo?_

Después de haber vestido al pequeño Taiga con la playera más pequeña que había encontrado, que no distaba mucho de las otras enormes que tenía el chico pero era mejor que nada, fue en busca de ayuda, y la mejor para reunir información era nada más ni menos que Momoi Satsuki, mantener en secreto la nueva forma de Kagami sería un problema, solo esperaba que en su viaje no se encontrara con molestias que le causaran más problemas, aunque debía admitir que el pelirrojo era muy tranquilo para su edad.

-¡Kurokocchi! – bien, había pensado demasiado, se maldijo mentalmente, podía haberse encontrado con cualquiera menos con él.

-Kise-kun – acurruco con fuerza al pelirrojo causando que este le mirara curioso.- ¿Necesitas algo?-

Cuando el rubio llego donde se encontraban, su mandíbula casi se desencajo, sus ojos viajaban de Kuroko al pequeño pelirrojo que cargaba en brazos y miles de preguntas querían salir de su boca.

-Kuroko.- el pequeño se sonrojo y abrazo con fuerza el cuello del nombrado, el rubio le estaba dando miedo.- ¿Quién es?

Y en ese momento, al ver el sonrojo del pequeño, algo en la cabeza de Kise hizo un _clic,_ quería a ese niño en brazos pero ya, y más si tenía ese enorme parecido al As de Seirin que le había estado moviendo el piso desde hace tiempo.

-Kurokocchi, ¿me prestas al pequeño?- el rostro de pervertido shotacon de Kise era épico.

Kuroko le miro, si la reacción de los demás era la misma que estaba teniendo Kise, estaría en muchos problemas.

Pobre de él y el pequeño Kagami-kun, necesitaba encontrar ya una solución.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchísimas** **Gracias a las personas que dejaron Reviews~~ Me hacen muy feliz !**

 **Aquí esta el segundo cap~~ Espero les guste...**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2.**

-Kurokocchi- un gemido ahogado salió de los labios del rubio mientras observaba con perversión al pequeño que escondía su roja cabeza en el cuello de la sombra de Seirin.

-Aléjate, Kise-kun – los ojos celestes de la sombra se volvieron fríos, Kise podía ser su amigo y todo pero nunca dejaría que tocase al pequeño con aquellas intensiones.- ¿Acaso no te causa curiosidad? Tengo en brazos a un niño parecido a Kagami-kun-

El rubio modelo se detuvo, analizando con calma la situación e ignorando por un momento los deseos pervertidos que comenzaban a florecer desde la oscuridad de su corazón, ese niño estaba causando caos en él y ni siquiera sabía su nombre ni origen pero era verdad que había notado que el pelirrojo era muy parecido al Tigre de Seirin pero no le había tomado mucha importancia, solo quería al pequeño entre sus brazos, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor…

-¿¡Ese niño es hijo de Kagamicchi?! suu.- horror puro era lo que ahora se podía apreciar en el bello rostro de Kise, si estaba en lo cierto y ese niño era hijo de Kagami, estaba todo perdido, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, no quería imaginar a Kagami casado y con hijos.

Kuroko observo con pena al chico, no había querido que el más sensible de sus amigos sufriera por algo que estaba malinterpretando; suspiro; tendría que decirle la verdad aunque eso causara más problemas.

-Kise-kun, el niño no es hijo de Kagami-kun.- separo de su cuerpo al pequeño que estaba medio dormido en su hombro y se lo mostro a Kise.- Este niño es Kagami-kun.- finalizo deseando que no pasara nada malo.

Al principio Kise miro a Kuroko como si fuera de otro planeta, porque lo que decía no tenía sentido, nadie podía convertirse en un niño de un día para el otro pero supuso que en esta vida nada era imposible así que lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza y sonreír con desesperación.

-Necesitamos ayudar urgente a Kagamicchi suu- murmuro, si el perdía los estribos al notar lo hermoso que era el pequeño tigre, no quería imaginarse a los demás, definitivamente mini-Kagami podía lograr que florecieran los deseos más oscuros.

-Si los demás ven a Kagami-kun de esta forma, querrán violarlo.- y decía la verdad, hasta él mismo había perdido por un momento todo racionamiento lógico y había pensado en todo tipo de cosas indecentes que podía hacerle al delicado cuerpo del chibi pelirrojo.

-Lo se Kurokocchi, lo sé, por eso propongo que me lo des, yo cuidare bien de él.- afirmo el rubio para luego recibir un puñetazo marca Kuroko en el estómago.

-Ni lo sueñes pervertido, iremos a ver a Momoi-san, ella de seguro podrá averiguar algo.-

Citaron a la joven en un _Café_ cercano a donde se encontraban, obviamente que la respuesta de la peli rosa fue un muy directo: _¿Acaso Kuroko-kun quiere una cita?_ la sombra simplemente señalo que se encontraba con Kise y no tenía tiempo para citas porque había un problema mayor.

Esperaron en el _Café_ por una hora, entre comentarios molestos por parte del rubio y pequeños ronquidos del pequeño, Kuroko no daba más así que le _presto_ a Taiga al joven modelo, este feliz, lo despertó, recibiendo un pequeño puchero que volvió a despertar sus más bajos deseos.

La sombre del As de Seirin tuvo que volver a golpear al rubio para que este recurara el sentido común, el pequeño Taiga solo reía feliz.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse, los ojos de Kuroko se iluminaron con la esperanza de que lo que recién estaba comenzando pudiese terminar, nunca espero que Momio entrara al Café con toda la Kiseki detrás de ella, literalmente su alma escapo de su cuerpo.

¿En serio todo podía empeorar?

-¡Miren chicos! Tengo un mini-Kagamicchi en brazos suu-

Si, definitivamente todo podía empeorar.

* * *

 **Mis mayores agradecimientos a:**

 ** _|MajestyDickhead_**

 ** _|Ari-nee_**

 ** _|krisyeol77_**

 ** _|haru no bara_**

 ** _|Black Ross_**

 ** _|TAIGA AKAI_**

 ** _|fanyyue_**


	3. Chapter 3

**En verdad les agradezco por los reviews que me han dejado, me hacen muy feliz, feliz~~~**

 **Amo a Kagami-chibi e imaginármelo me causa mucha ternura, pero desde aqui tomaremos temas un poco dramáticos, como el de la familia de nuestro Kagami, espero sigan esta historia, los amo 3**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

Era la primera vez que la sombra del Tigre tenia tantas ganas de matar a cierto rubio que junto a los demás de la Kiseki jugaban, con un ahora muy despierto, Kagami Taiga, bueno, en realidad, Akashi, Midorima y Momoi conservaban cierta madurez, pero los demás, no, y en verdad quería matarlos.

-Tetsuya, es hora que nos expliques la situación actual.- los ojos heterocromaticos del pelirrojo viajaron del pequeño Taiga hacia Kuroko que lo observaba inexpresivo pero con aires de asesino.

-No lo sé Akashi-kun, por eso necesito la ayuda de Momoi-san, es la única que puede reunir la información necesaria.- risas comenzaron a escucharse, al parecer los demás se estaban divirtiendo.

-Según Oha-Asa, Leo tendría muy mala suerte, estaba último.- colocándose bien los lentes Midorima hablo fuerte y claro, en el fondo él también quería jugar con el chibi-Taiga pero no podía perder el control, aun debía mantener su perfil de "Chico-cool-con-lentes"

-¡Kagamin es hermoso! ¿Cómo supiste que era él Tetsu-chan?- exclamo la única mujer mientras reía al ver como el enorme Murasakibara colocaba al pequeño en sus hombros y este reía mientras exclamaba _¡Mas alto! ¡Más alto!_

-Lleva el collar que le regalo Himuro-kun, Kagami-kun nunca se lo quitaría, aprecia demasiado ese regalo.- una pisca de celos nació en su interior, sabia más que nadie que la relación de Kagami y él nunca se compararía a la que tenía con la del chico del lunar.

-¡Kuroko! ¡Kuroko!- el peli celeste desvió su atención de la conversación para ponerla completamente en el pequeño pelirrojo que tiraba de su ropa.- ¡Aomine-Onichan dijo que quería llevarme a su casa para enseñarme a jugar baloncesto! –

Akashi podía ser una persona fría y todo, pero ni él podía haber resistido los ojos de cachorro abandonado que estaba poniendo el pequeño, un deje de admiración hacia Kuroko rugió en su interior al ver como la sombra estaba resistiendo.

-No, Kagami-kun, el idiota de Aomine-kun tiene otras intenciones.- explico con gran paciencia, mientras un " _¡Hey! No soy un shotacon_ " se escuchaba.- Debes mantenerte alejado de él.-

Los enormes ojos caoba del Tigre se llenaron de lágrimas, él quería aprender a jugar baloncesto, los videos que Kise le había mostrado habían despertado algo en su corazón, una necesidad de estar en esa cancha y jugar mientras se sentía libre.

-Taiga, no llores.- la suave voz del pelirrojo capitán llamo su atención.- Iremos todos a jugar luego, pero por ahora compórtate.- la orden estaba dicha y esperaba que el pequeño comprendiera y aceptara sin chistar.

\- Esta bien.- exclamo entre pequeños sollozos, sus manitos enjuagaron sus ojos y sonrió levemente, observo de reojo al peli celeste y le saco la lengua para luego comenzar a correr hacia Kise que lo tomo en brazos.

-Kise-Onichan, quiero ver a mamá.- aquello dejo atónitos a todos, nadie conocía a la familia de Kagami, Kuroko había escuchado que vivía con su padre pero nunca lo había visto, por un momento se sintió un mal amigo, en verdad que no conocía para nada al As de Seirin.

-¿Cómo has dicho Kagamicchi?- susurro con voz temblorosa el rubio, mientras acariciaba con cariño el cabello del chibi.

-Quiero ver a mamá.-

Nadie sabía qué hacer, todos simplemente estaban atónitos por lo dicho y también se sentían muy mal, nunca se habían ocupado de conocer más a fondo a Kagami, ¿y si tal vez su vida era mala? ¿Y si desde pequeño había sufrido mucho? ¿Y si la madre a la cual el de ojos caoba quería ver estaba muerta?

-Kise-Onichan, ¿Por qué lloras?- la infantil voz del pelirrojo hizo que todos despertaran de sus pensamientos. El rubio había comenzado a llorar, pensamientos tristes acerca de la vida del chico cruzaban por su cabeza.

-Ven conmigo Kagamin.- exclamo maternalmente Momoi, miles de teorías estaban surcando su cabeza solo rogaba que alguno fuera cierta.

Ya en brazos de la pelirosa, en un acto de reflejo Taiga beso la mejilla de la chica, mientras susurraba en su oído.- Momoi-neesan tiene el mismo perfume que mamá.-

La Generación de los Milagros observo con tristeza al pequeño, querían, no, deseaban conocer más del pequeño ángel que sonreía junto a Momoi y comenzarían desde ahora.

-Necesitamos comprarle ropa.- exclamo Akashi.- Luego averiguaremos sobre tu madre, Taiga.-

Kagami sonrió feliz y algo en el interior de los milagros se removió, definitivamente era un ángel…

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a las siguientes personas 3**

 **MizuhashiNeko**

 **MajestyDickhead**

 **haru no bara**

 **Yuki Rivaille**

 **Riko-tan**

 **anachand7**

 **krisyeol77**

 **Yui-chan**

 **TAIGA AKAI**

 **Guest**

 **Nietzsche le manda muchos besos 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chan-chan-chan~~ Y aquí esta la continuación~~**_

 _ **Agradezco a los que me dejaron revienws, soy feliz cada vez que los leo, ademas de que me divierten mucho~ Los amo uvu**_

 ** _Sin mas, espero disfruten la continuación, cualquier critica es aceptada (menos que los haga mas largos a los capítulos xDD Me es imposible uvu )_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Al principio quien lo cargo hasta el centro comercial fue Momoi, pero con los brazos ya cansados y aburrida de cargar al pequeño tigre que quería correr despavorido hacia diversos lugares, fue pasado a brazos del peli verde del grupo, que como adulto responsable que era, le compro una pequeña zanahoria de felpa a Kagami que la abrazaba feliz, todo era bienvenido si querían retenerlo.

-Así se mantendrá tranquilo hasta que lleguemos a la sección de ropa para niños- exclamo seguro de su compra, en verdad se sentía bien, haber recibido la hermosa sonrisa del pequeño ángel que tenía en brazos había sido todo el agradecimiento que necesitaba, nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

Ante esta compra, el dramático de Kise había comenzado una escena de celos que había atraído a una gran cantidad considerable de fans del rubio, los miembros de la GOM aprovecharon esta situación para deshacerse por un momento del modelo molesto y ellos pudiesen hacer tranquilos las compras, además si querían alguien que supiera de moda, ya tenían a Momoi y con eso bastaba.

-Ropa interior y de vestir es lo más fundamental que se necesita.- la seriedad en el bello rostro del pelirrojo capitán atraía miradas soñadoras de mujeres que pasaban por su lado, mas este las ignoraba- Como estamos en vacaciones y es obvio que Taiga no podrá quedarse solo en casa, cada uno se turnara para cuidar de él.- era una orden firme y no había derecho a réplica, aunque dudaba que alguno se fuera a quejar, es más, creía que el problema comenzaría en el momento en los cuales se deberían repartir pero agradecía que fueran siete justo.

Todos, menos Kise, que rogaban que siguiese vivo, asintieron, hasta Taiga lo hizo para asegurarles que había entendido, aunque era pequeño, era muy inteligente y lograba entender las cosas. Apenas había conocido hace unas cuantas horas a los locos adolescentes que cuidarían de él, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le susurraba que debía confiar incondicionalmente en ellos, que lo cuidarían con sus vidas y no lo dejarían solo.

Cuando el turno de Midorima de cargar a Kagami había terminado, Aomine fue el siguiente, cuando apenas lo había recibido en brazos, ambos habían desaparecido en un instante ante la mirada atónita de los demás. Los que quedaban de la GOM los habían encontrado en una tienda donde se hacía una gran exhibición de revistas para mayores de edad, Aomine fue castigado y mandado al fondo por pervertido.

Murasakibara tampoco era seguro, el gigante había tratado de jugar al pocky pocky con el pequeño, siendo también golpeado por querer robar el primer beso del tigre.

-Kagami-kun no está seguro con ninguno de ustedes-

-Eres un histérico Tetsu, ahora que es pequeño, Kagami debería aprender más sobre sexualidad, es demasiado inocente- todos se detuvieron y giraron a ver a Daiki que tenía una pose pensativa.- ¿Kagami seguirá siendo virgo? Digo, vivía en América, allí todos son promiscuos.-

La imagen de su ángel siendo manoseado y penetrado por un total desconocido llego a sus cabezas, casi provocándoles desmayos, Kuroko en verdad nunca se había preguntado sobre la vida sexual de su mejor amigo, Midorima se sonrojo ante la imagen deseando ser él quien estuviera en el lugar de ese viejo que tocaba al pelirrojo, Murasakibara murmuro un "Aplastare a quien le quite la virginidad a Kagachin" , Aomine se sintió levemente perturbado y deseoso de que lo que acababa de imaginar no hubiera ocurrido, Momoi se sonrojo murmurando cosas vergonzosas y Akashi tuvo grandes deseos de matar.

-Sus caras dan miedo chicos- las palabras del As de Seirin chibi logro hacer que salieran de su propio mundo, todos miraron a Kagami con pasión y serios murmuraron.

-Por favor, nunca cambies Kagami.-

Luego de haber olvidado el tema de la virginidad de Kagami, se dispusieron a comprar las cosas que se necesitaban para que Kagami-niño tuviera todo lo necesario para sentirse cómodo.

Compraron hasta una mochilita con dibujos de animalitos para que pudiese cargar todo cuando tuviese que trasladarse de casa en casa en los siguientes días. Cuando todo había acabado y buscado a Kise, el rubio se encontraba bien, solo un poco despeinado y con la ropa desarreglada, pero bien. Se dispusieron a caminar al departamento del ahora niño, cuando llegaron no se esperaron encontrar con quien menos querían ver, alguien que podría quitarles a su pequeño ángel.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Saben dónde está Taiga? Lo estoy buscando.-

-¡Muro-chin! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Así que eso fue lo que paso- exclamo Himuro jugando con el mini-Taiga que feliz le mostraba todos los juguetes que le habían comprado.

-Nos preguntó también por su madre- todos se encontraban con expresiones serias mientras esperaban la respuesta definitiva, no se les había ocurrido que Tatsuya era quien más conocía a Taiga y quien podría darles varias respuestas.- ¿Sabes lo que le ocurrió?-

Los hermosos ojos de Himuro se oscurecieron por un momento y observo a Taiga, quien jugaba con un carro de bomberos feliz, la GOM trago en seco esperando la respuesta, pero nunca se prepararon para lo que oirían.

-Taiga es adoptado, su padre adoptivo lo adopto aquí, pero luego se mudaron a América por cuestiones de trabajo- una sombra de tristeza se instaló en el rostro de Himuro- Volvió aquí por las mismas razones, trabajo, nunca conoció a su madre, cuando me lo dijo no solo éramos unos niños, siempre se sintió solo pero nunca lo demostró.-

"Pobre Taiga, siempre estuvo solo y nunca lo demostró" esa frase se repetía y repetía en la cabeza de la GOM, era como si una puñalada hubiese sido clavado en su pecho.

* * *

 **Agradezco con mi alma a las siguientes personas:**

Riko-tan

krisyeol77

MajestyDickhead

Yuki Rivaille

Absalon95

TECKK

Maro Draxon

TAIGA AKAI

lobita22


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, se que no tengo perdón por tarda, mucho, pero mucho... Pero es que estaba pasando por una etapa de depresión, y bueno, el psicólogo es malo (?

En verdad me alegra que siguiesen la historia hasta este momento~~~ Me hacen feliz !

-Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

-¡Quiero ir con Tatsuya-nii!- un adorable puchero se había instalado en el rostro del ángel pelirrojo que hacia latir el corazón de varios adolescentes.- ¡Tatsuya-nii cuidara bien de mí!-

-¡Bakagami! ¡Hemos decidido que haríamos un sorteo!- rugió molesto Aomine, no podía creer que el pequeño Taiga podría tener una faceta de niño berrinchudo, pero todos los de su edad lo eran, así que no podía reclamarle nada.

-Todos queremos cuidar de ti, Kagami-kun.- el rostro siempre inexpresivo de Kuroko se mostró por un momento triste, sabía que no debía sentir celos de la relación de hermandad tan profunda que llevaban Himuro y Taiga, siempre se lo repetía, pero era tan difícil.

-Nosotros también podemos cuidar bien de ti, Kagami- el peli verde acomodo sus lentes.- Tengo una hermana menor, podrías jugar con ella, si quieres.-

-Taiga, todos ellos estuvieron contigo antes que yo… ¿no? – El peli negro revolvió los cabellos del niño mientras sonreía.- Yo solo no puedo cuidar de ti, así que todos ellos me ayudaran… ¿Te parece bien?-

Los enormes ojos rojos de Taiga recorrieron a la Generación, todos tenían una mirada de tristeza, la seguridad que le transmitían seguía ahí pero quería ir con Himuro, sentía que con él estaría más seguro pero asintió, la generación también merecía una oportunidad, además antes de encontrarse con Tatsuya, ellos habían cuidado de él y a pesar de sus locuras lo habían hecho bien.

-Está bien.-

La GOM se miró entre sí para luego sonreír, Kise comenzó a escribir los nombres de todos en diferentes papelitos, el juego era simple, cada uno sacaría uno y se decidiría quien cuidaría del pequeño uno de los días.

Cuando se fueron repartidos los respectivos papeles, todos los miraban como si se fuera su vida en ellos, en cada uno de ellos estaba el destino del ángel de ojos rojos.

-Well, well~~…- hablo en fluido ingles el hermano mayor del pelirrojo mientras sonreía.- Me toco el día Miércoles… ¿Quién lo diría? –

-¡JODER! ¡¿En serio?! – un fuerte grito retumbo en la habitación haciendo que el pequeño que jugaba con su peluche lo mirara con un puchero molesto por las palabras que utilizaba.- ¡Odio los días jueves! –

-¡Oh Cielos! ¡Oh Cielos! ¡Soy el día Lunes!- el rubio modelo grito con alegría mientras daba saltitos de felicidad.- ¡Mira Kagamicchi! ¡Cuidare de ti el Lunes!- Ante esto Aomine comenzó a gritar un inentendible "¡Rubia oxigenada! ¡Cambia de día conmigo!" y un "Nunca, AHOminecchi malo! Malo!"

-Día Martes- señalo el fantasma del grupo sonriendo levemente, a decir verdad no era un mal día, pero hubiese preferido que sea un lunes.- Kagami-kun, ¿Te portaras bien cuando cuide de ti? Mi abuela estará feliz de verte.- un fuerte "¡Si!" Y risas fue lo que escucho a cambio.

-Muro-chin, me toco el día Viernes…- exclamo Murasakibara aburrido mientras devoraba sus dulces y debes en cuando le lanzaba uno al niño que los recibía contento mientras escuchaba un "Atsushi, harás que Taiga tenga caries" que por supuesto contestaba con un "Lo siento Akacchin" - ¿Podre llevar a Kagachin a la dulcería todo el día?- "¡Idiota no! ¡Harás que engorde!" grito Aomine mientras seguía peleando con Kise.

-Ese día Taiga será tuyo Atsushi~~- señalo sonriendo con picardía el del lunar.- Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, menos cosas pervertidas~-

 _Un "cómo demonios un ángel como él puede tener un hermano como tú" grupal se escuchó._

-Día Sábado, espero que sea un buen día para nuestros signos Kagami- el peli verde sonrió levemente y acaricio la cabeza del tigre que le sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Día Domingo- susurro el emperador un poco decepcionado, pero se encargaría de hacer del domingo el mejor día de ellos dos juntos, se prometió.

-¿Eh? ¿Y Momocchi?- pregunto confundido Kise, ella era la única que no había sacado papelito.

-Yo no Kise-kun, yo solo acudiré si me llaman, tengo cosas que hacer- exclamo sonriendo la única mujer del grupo.- ¡Además mis padres me mataran si llego con un niño a casa!-

-Lo entendemos Satsuki, gracias por tu ayuda-

-¡Entonces yo seré el primero! ¡Nos divertiremos de lo lindo Kagamicchi! ¡Te hare un mini modelo!-

-¡Kise no!-

* * *

En verdad gracias a todos... Tratare de ser mas activo la próxima vez.


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuación. (?)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

El día había llegado y el rubio daba saltitos de la emoción ante el día que se avecinaba. Los demás de la Kiseki no tenían permitido acercarse a menos que la cosa se pusiera verdaderamente mal y se necesitase ayuda de un montón de hormonales mocosos/adolescentes.

Taiga había dormido con su hermano del corazón y ahora se dirigía junto a él para encontrarse con el rubio en un parque cercano al departamento del tigre. Muchas mujeres se volteaban a observar al apuesto estadounidense caminar con el pequeño pelirrojo en brazos, una muy agradable vista para todos.

Por otro lado, el resto de la Kiseki se había reunido para espiar al modelo y al pequeño en su día compartido, no es que no confiaran en él, porque era obvio que no lo hacían. Kise llegaba a descuidar al pequeño y permitía que le pasara algo, ardería Troya y nadie quedaría vivo para contarlo.

El gritito alegre del tigre, logró hacer que el corazón del rubio diese un giro de 360 ° y su rostro se volviese de un rojo granate. Después de todo, aquello seria como una cita, una cita con un pequeño pero cita al fin y al cabo.

Himuro se encontraba igual de guapo que siempre, lo que utilizase ese chico le quedaba bien, pensó el de ojos ámbar esperándolos en una banca del parque, aun no podía creer que el chico no se hubiese hecho modelo con el talento que parecía tener, porque ¡por favor! Le salía perfecto. En cuando al Ace de Seirin, una coqueta playera roja con un tigre en el centro y jeans negros conformaban su vestimenta, Ryota casi se desmaya de la ternura que le causó aquella imagen, y la idea de hacerlo un niño modelo, se hizo aun mas presente.

¡Kise! ¡Kise! — volvió a gritar el menor bajando de los brazos de su hermano que sonriendo soltó un "ten cuidado tigre" ante la emoción que soltaba por cada poro de su piel el niño. — ¡Kise! ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Sera divertido? Tatsuya-nii me dijo que podía comer todo lo que pudiese mientras me cuidase de que no me doliese el estómago.— la velocidad con la que hablaba le hacía pensar a Himuro que en cualquier momento su hermano se quedaría sin aire, así que colocando una mano en su cabeza le hizo detenerse.

Taiga está muy emocionado por el día que pasará contigo, y prometió portarse lo mejor posible para no molestarte si tienes que hacer algo importarte, ¿verdad Taiga? — el Ace asintió repetitivas veces, afirmando lo que el mayor decía.

El rubio sonrió ante la ternura que le ocasionaba el menor. Nunca hubiese creído que el pequeño Taiga podría ser tan tierno, sin embargo una imagen del Taiga adolescente apareció en su cabeza y le extrañó. La torpeza y el tsunderismo del enorme muchacho le había conquistado, el verlo en ese estado le produjo un malestar que le dolió. Decidió ignorarlo.

Alzó en brazos al pelirrojo y se despidió del americano con una emocionada sonrisa y llevó al niño a su trabajo, justo aquel día había sido llamado para una sesión fotográfica, en el interior lo agradecía, al menos ahí las asistentes podrían ayudarlo a entretener al pequeño, además de que por su ternura quizás lo eligiesen para modelar ropa para niños sería un éxito si así fuera, pero solo lo permitiría una vez, no quería que lo sobreexplotasen tampoco.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración, al momento de llegar todos lo había atacado con preguntas como ¿Y ese niño? ¿Un hermanito? ¡Es igual de hermoso que tú! ¿O acaso un hijo no reconocido? ¡Kise! ¿Lo traes para modelar? Y demás preguntas vergonzosas, a las cuales solo pudo responder "¡Es un amiguito, no lo molesten tanto!"

Al escuchar la risa del pelirrojo estuvo convencido de que traerlo ahí no había sido una mala idea, Taiga se divertiría y también podría verlo haciendo su trabajo y para ello le pondría muchas ganas, quería que al final del día, el menor le terminase admirando.

Ropa, maquillaje, accesorios y demás volaban por los aires en cada sesión. Kagami también ayudaba, corriendo de un lado para el otro con sus pequeñas piernas, llevando lo que necesitasen y cargando pequeños objetos. Todos estaban encantados con el pequeño, verlo reír y avergonzarse cada vez que alguien le hacia un alago. Los corazones de todos se habían iluminado gracias al pequeño tigre.

Por otro lado, Kise estaban más que contento por tener un día con él, aunque no pudiesen estar juntos todo el tiempo, aquel día había sido uno perfecto.

Mientras que por otro lado, los de la Kiseki, se encontraban castigados en casa de Taiga. Habían sido encontrados por Himuro en el regreso a casa y no se habían podido salvar. Limpiar había sido su gran castigo; Tatsuya no era tonto y cuando no lo obedecían, dejaba caer toda la furia del dragón blanco sobre los inútiles que osaban no seguir sus reglas.

El día había finalizado con una comida en un restaurante infantil junto a amigos de Kise y un Kagami feliz jugando entre medio de muchas pelotas.

¿Qué le depararía el día de mañana?

Himuro solo rogaba que los de la Kiseki no rompiesen nada mientras limpiaban y se quejaban.


End file.
